Kishou Arima
Kishou Arima (有馬 貴将, Arima Kishō) był słynnym inspektorem ghuli Klasy Specjalnej znanym też pod pseudonimem Żniwiarz CCG '(CCG の死神, ''Shīshījī no Shinigami). Arima w tajemnicy, dzierżył też tytuł '''Jednookiego Króla (隻眼の王, Sekigan no Ō) przed Kenem Kanekim. Był też liderem Drużyny S3. Jako inspektor był niepokonany przez 18 lat, aż do czasu swojej śmierci oraz był partnerem Take Hirako. Był także głównym bohaterem Tokyo Ghoul: Jack, wraz z Taishim Furą.Jednakże, było też wiele osób, które zazdrościły mu siły i wiele starszych inspektorów, którzy zrozumieli swoją dużą niższość względem jego, często cierpią na "Chorobę Arimy". Wygląd Arima był wysokim i dobrze zbudowanym mężczyzną z białymi jak śnieg włosami. Zawsze miał na sobie okulary oraz zachowywał apatyczny wyraz twarzy. Jak wszyscy inspektorzy nosił garnitur, krawat i biały płaszcz. W czasach, gdy uczęszczał do Liceum Seishin, najczęściej ubierał standardowy mundurek szkolny. Również zawsze nosił na swoich plecach "futerał na gitarę", który był jednak tylko kamuflażem dla jego quinque, Yukimury 1/3, którego używał do walki z ghulami. Był również znacznie niższy, szczuplejszy oraz posiadał dłuższe granatowe włosy i tego samego koloru oczy. Osobowość Osobowość Arimy wydawała się być bardzo spokojna. Gdy był otoczony przez kilku ghuli nie robiło to na nim najmniejszego wrażenia, a nawet podczas spotkania z monstrualną Eto był niewzruszony. Był też surowym mentorem, co widać gdy upomniał Hirako. W młodości jego osobowość była taka sama, a jego prawdopodobnie jedynym hobby było zabijanie ghuli. Miał bardzo zimne i wyrachowane podejście do eksterminacji ghuli. Kiedy zamierzał skończyć z Renjim Yomo i nagle pojawił się Yoshimura, zamiast zacząć go atakować tylko się z nim przywitał. Mimo chłodnego charakteru, wydawał się szanować zmarłych, skarcił Itsukiego Marude, gdy źle mówił o Kureo Mado po jego śmierci. Mimo swojej stoickiej postawy, był w stanie nawiązywać przyjazne relacje, często pożyczał książki Sasakiemu, a Akira Mado opisywała jego relację z Haisem jako "miłość rodzicielską". Arima też komplementował swoich przeciwników, np. wtedy gdy Kanekiemu udało się uszkodzić jego Quinque, IXĘ. Fabuła Tokyo Ghoul: Jack Arima został nazwany geniuszem CCG, gdyż jest w tej organizacji od wieku nastoletniego. Został wybrany osobiście przez przewodniczącego CCG, Tsuneyoshiego Washuu. Był przydzielany do misji, z którymi nie poradziliby sobie starsi śledczy. Podczas jednego z takich zadań, gdy udawał ucznia z wymiany poznał Taishiego Furę. Polował na Latarnię, i natknął się na Furę oraz jego znajomych i uratował ich przed atakiem ghula. Później razem z Furą pracował, aby odszukać Latarnię. Ich działania przyciągnęły uwagę ghuli. Pewnego dnia uratowali Urukę Minami przed atakiem ghula udającego fryzjera i zgodzili się, aby pomogła im w śledztwie. Choć Fura sądził, że Minami jest zakochana w Arimie, ona po prostu próbowała nimi manipulować. W opuszczonym domu, Minami ujawniła swoją tożsamość Latarni (mimo, że Arima przejrzał ją już wcześniej) i próbowała zabić Kishou. Mimo, że Minami była śmiertelnie ranna, Taishi musiał zadać jej ostateczny cios w samoobronie. Dawne Wyczyny Kiedy Arima miała 16 lat, Daisuke Atou był świadkiem zabicia przez Arimę ponad trzydziestu ghuli jedną ręką. Ponadto Arima zabiła Hikari Kirishima w tym samym wieku. Ze względu na swój wybitny talent został awansowany na inspektora 2 rangi w niecały rok. Podczas ekstreminacji Jednookiej Sowy wziął udział w obronie drugiego składu - użył kilku quinque do pokonania podszywającego się pod swoją córkę Yoshimure . Z powodu wyrwanego koukahu sowy, wkrótce dostał prawdopodobnie najbardziej wydajne quinque - Sowa klasyfikacji SSS; SSS-Owl. W bliżej nieokreślonym miejscu znalazł i pokonał Eto Yoshimure w jej kryjówce - świątyni. Zamiast po prostu zabić sławną Jednooką Sowę, zapytał ją o jej motywacje i dowiedział się o jej pragnieniu zmiany świata. Zainteresowana jej ideałami, Arima oszczędziła jej życia i rzekomo zaczęła z nią pracować nad projektem stworzenia jednookiego ghula, w tajemnicy. Pojawienie się Gołębi Arima wzięł udział w pogrzebie Kureo Mado i po tym, jak Itsuki Marude wyraził swoją opinie do etyki pracy Mado i jego fiksacji na quinque podczas jego pogrzebu, Arima upomniał go. Saga Aogiri Marude skontaktował się z nim, aby powiadomić go o zwycięstwie w walce przeciwko Drzewie Aogiri. Operacja Stłumienia Sowy Po otrzymaniu misji zasadzki na uciekające ghule i zneutralizowania Jednookiej Sowy, Arima stacjonowała w podziemnej trasie V14, gdzie napotkał i samodzielnie zabił dziesiątki ghuli. Po tym, jak jego wzrok padł na Kena Kanekiego, szybko zbliżył się do niego z zamiarem ukończenia misji i bez ostrzeżenia zaatakował Kanekiego, który wyrwał duży kawałek z jego brzucha. Zanim Kaneki mógł odzyskać siły i walczyć, Arima przebił czaszkę Kanekiego swoim quinque IXA, przebijając przy tym jego lewe oko i mózg. Łatwo uniknął gwałtownych uderzeń Kanekiego,był świadkiem nagłego wybuchu emocjonalnego, podczas którego Kaneki recytował wiersz Hakushū. Najwyraźniej poruszony tym zdarzeniem Arima, zaczął notować tożsamość Kena. Gdy Kaneki zaczął zadawać potężne ciosy swoim kagune, Żniwiarz aktywował barierę ze swojego quinque IXA. Ghul zniszczył mu barierę, i wykończył go przebijając jego brzuch, i wbijając quinque w kolejne oko. Później stanął twarzą w twarz z Jednooką Sową i zdołrękę, zmuszając ją do ucieczki i odzwierciedlenia swojej bitwy z pierwszą Sową lata temu. Później okazało się, że ich bitwa była tylko występem, a w rzeczywistości Arima pozwolił Eto uciec z Yoshimurą jako część ich planu. Wiele lat później Tatara przypomniał sobie Arime ciągnącego na wpół martwego Kanekiego za włosy. Tego dnia Tatara ukłonił się mu. Po Operacji Stłumienia Sowy Po uwięzieniu Kanekiego w Cochlei przez CCG, Arima odwiedziła Kanekiego, aby go obserwować. Podczas jednej z takich wizyt Arima była świadkiem wybuchu emocjonalnego Kanekiego, teraz zwanego Więźniem # 240. Kiedy Kaneki gorączkowo błagał, by go wypuścić, by uratować przyjaciół, Arima spokojnie powiedziała Kanekiemu, że zabił ich wszystkich. Zapytał o stan amnesiac Prisoner # 240 u Strażnika Shinme Haisaki. Haisaki powiedział mu, że więzień # 240 odmawia jedzenia, najwyraźniej dręczyły go koszmary; w ten sposób Strażnik oczekiwał, że więzień wkrótce umrze z powodu głodu. Następnie Arima zaczął czytać książki Więźnia # 240, a zdrowie Więźnia # 240 znacznie się poprawił. Obok Yoshitoki Washuu, przewodniczącego Tsuneyoshi Washuu. Przewodniczący zwrócił się do Arimy i zapytał go, co robi. Arima odpowiedział, że powierzy to „mu” Polowanie na Torso Jakiś czas po operacji tłumienia sów, Arima wraz z Akirą Mado byli odpowiedzialni za nadzorowanie Haise Sasaki i jego członków Quinx. Po nieudanej operacji schwytania torso i węża, Arima wezwał Haise na spotkanie S3. Zrobił niewielki sparing z Haise, a następnie zwrócił mu książkę, którą pożyczył od niego. Kiedy Sasaki przeprosił za użycie swojego kagune do walki z Wężem, Arima odrzucił te przeprosiny i uważnie słuchał, jak Haise porównywał go, Akirę i resztę Oddziału Quinx do nieco dysfunkcyjnej rodziny. Po Aukcji Gdy Haise wraz z Hinami zdołali pokonać Takizawe, opadnięta z sił, nie mogąca uciec ani użyć swego kagune dziewczynka, stanęła twarz w twarz z Arimą który miał ją wykończyć. Chwile przed egzekucją, ledwo żywy Haise poprosił o kuratele nad nią. Arima zgodził się na to, w tym samym czasie odchodząc z miejsca zdarzenia. Eksterminacja Rose W czasie tej ekstreminacji, Arima toczył pojedynek z ghulem o pseudonimie - Shachi. Trzeci Atak na Cochlei Moce i umiejętności Jako nieudany pół-ghul, Arima posiadał zwiększone zdolności fizyczne, czego kosztem było znacznie krótsze życie. * Nadludzka Zwinność: '''Arima był w stanie unikać ogromnie niszczycielskich i szybkich ataków Kanekiego, otrzymując jedynie małe zadrapanie na policzku po wybuchu i po zmasakrowaniu dużej liczby uciekających ghuli w podziemiach. W swoim życiu, był w stanie odpierać ataki zarówno Yoshimury jak i Eto. Jego refleks był wystarczający, aby odbić grad odłamków ukaku Ayato Kirishimy i zablokować pociski Touki oraz odeprzeć ataki Yomo z bliskiego zasięgu. Był także w stanie z łatwością wymanewrować ataki Shachiego i kontrować ruchy mistrza sztuk walki. Jego szybkość była na tyle wystarczająca, że był w stanie nadążyć za Kanekim i z jego stanem niekompletnej kakuji w Sadzie Cochlea oraz unikać wszystkich jego ataków. * '''Szermierka: '''posiadając niezwykły talent ze swoimi quinque, Arima mógł szybko blokować pociski i z łatwością przecinać kagune, lub kakuje ghuli. ** '''Yukimura 1/3: to quinque typu koukaku rangi B, które przyjmuje formę miecza, posiadającego długie ostrze bez ochraniacza. Miecz dzielił się na 3 części: typowy miecz, oraz dwa miecze. Arima używał go we wczesnych latach swojej kariery jako inspektor. ** IXA: to quinque typu koukaku rangi S+, które przyjmuje formę lancy, dobudowanej do pistoletu z ostrzem, którego uchwyt ma kształt spiczastego kolca. Jest ono w stanie zmieniać formę w tarczę, która potrafi blokować potencjalne ataki skierowane w Arimę. Jest także w stanie zmieniać formę w drugą, obronną, gdzie quinque przyjmuje kształt kilku macek, które mogą przebić każdego przeciwnika. ** Narukami: to quinque typu ukaku rangi S+, które przybiera formę czterech satelit z dobudowanym uchwytem rapierem. To quinque może wystrzeliwać komórki RC w kształcie błyskawic, które mogą trafić każdego przeciwnika. Posiada także zdolność połączenia paneli w pojedynczy rapier z ostrzem, które jest w stanie przeciąć Jednooką Sowę. ** Sowa: wyrwane z Jednookiej Sowy trzynaście lat temu, to quinque typu ukaku rangi SSS, które przybiera formę dużego, pociągłego ostrza z długą głowicą. Jako typ ukaku, Sowa może wystrzeliwać skoncentrowanymi komórkami RC wszelkich rozmiarów. Ponadto, ostrze Sowy może być wzywane i materializowane zdalnie, aby wystrzeliwać ataki na cel z niespodziewanej lokalizacji. Ciekawostki *Był jednym z dwójki inspektorów, któremu udało się awansować do Drugiej Rangi w odstępie czasu krótszym niż rok. Drugim jest Juuzou Suzuya. *W pierwszym notowaniu najpopularniejszych postaci, Arima zajął piętnaste miejsce. W najnowszym zaś, zajął siedemnaste. *Dzielił datę urodzenia z Kenem Kanekim. *Zmarł w swoje urodziny. *Arima posiadał największy licznik egzekucji na ghulach i liczbę nadanych odznaczeń w całym CCG. *Będąc nastolatkiem posiadał granatowe włosy, a będąc po dwudziestce ich kolor zmienił się na biały. Prawdopodobnie, miało to związek z przyśpieszonym procesem starzenia się, na który cierpią wszyscy pół-ludzie. *W :re Rozdziale 31.5, Drużyna Quinx i ich goście rozmawiali na temat kilku mitów, krążących wokół Arimy, a mianowicie że spał w środku misji oraz że kiedyś pokonał ghula za pomocą parasola. Niespodziewanie, Arima potwierdził te mity jako prawda. Zabił ghula za pomocą parasola, ponieważ jego quinque IXA było w naprawie i spał pomiędzy misjami, aby być czujnym. *Arima był powiązany z numerem "13". Jest to nawiązanie to karty tarota, Śmierci (XIII). *Lubił wyzywać swoich podwładnych na sparingi w sali konferencyjnej, co zostało ukazane w omake w :re Tom 1. *W ''Tokyo Ghoul Trump'', został ukazany jako Czarny Joker. Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Inspektorzy Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Zmarli Kategoria:CCG Kategoria:Pół-ludzie